bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darknesslover5000
First one here, Aha. All up in the header. Aha, could I create a Taishoku Kokumin, please? And it's your go, pal. PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:55, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Aha ^^. And it's your go. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Your go, Aha. If they do meet again, Setsuna will probably be insane by then. Also, if you have the time, could you check the new additions to the Mototsu page and tell me if they're good, please? PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Here it is, Kagirinai. And 'night, pal. PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Aha, do you have any ideas on how to make Setsura less like a "third release" and more like a Ressurcion? Sei just ever so kindly informed me on it, and I'm rather pig-headed when it comes to things like this. PersonaSuperiorDeus 01:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, since Sei got asked me to delete it, I went ahead and discarded it. Doesn't really matter to me now, sorry about that Aha. I wish I could've kept it, but no matter. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I can't argue with the head admin, even if I wanted to kick up a stink about such a minor issue, I still wouldn't because I'm a peaceful person, and I don't want the Mototsu article getting deleted. I aim to solve problems without much fuss, so I'm gonna drop it without bringing it up again. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Aha, Sei helped me fix Setsura so it's completely different than a third release. Also, could you tell me what you think of this guy so far if you have the time, please? PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually going to do something with him that justifies his Hierro (or I'll just put it on his Reccurection or get rid of it altogether), and since Sei said that Vizards could have Segunda Etapa, I went ahead and put it on the guy, but if I find it too much, I'll probably get rid of it. Thank you for your thoughts so far, Aha. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:47, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi there. Hello Ahatake...I was directed by Fenix to come to you as he said you skill with photoshop. So I was wondering it wasnt any trouble if you could color in a picture for me? If not thats fine too, since this is kinda out of the blue lol. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 16:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC)'' Well I already had someone try but I could always see what you come up with as well =) Its pretty much a humanid version of Harribel, with the same skin tone and hair color but the rest feel free to do as you want. In any case, thanks in advance. =D ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 23:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) '' Of course. Its no problem if you cant. Just figured it couldnt hurt to ask. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 23:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thief King Bakura Im a fa n of yugioh myself but I have no idea where you can read the manga. I usually just find out facts from friends and just verify it by looking at Yu-gi-oh wiki . Thats pretty much how I get it. Sorry I couldn't be of more help. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 04:21, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you like these immensly strong and divine females called the Amatsuotome. Also the first completed one is Minako Kichida.: The Twilight of Your Despair 07:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Aha I was wondering if I could talk to you on the chat for a second?: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:49, July 15, 2011 (UTC) You like?: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:17, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Just please add Photokinesis, as the elemental generation is a special power which you can keep but the Photokinesis is possessed by all of them. And her can generate the light she doesn't need to borrow or bend light. like in a cave that is void of light she can create it from her hands. Thank you and she is looking good.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Yo Aha Hey Aha, how's it going? I saw you fanonised Nozomi, that's AWESOME, can't wait to see what you will do with her. By the way, can you give me your opinion on my latest character (you're not forced to), although I'm just mainly worried about the Shikai Ability.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 07:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm just gonna say that flames could be in the gas category, couldn't they? And as for cero or something, he isn't able to convert that....yet[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 08:10, July 20, 2011 (UTC) True.....DAMN! He's gonna RP against Jinta, now what??? Um, perhaps all spiritual attacks that of course are at a certain power level or below, can be converted into a state of matter? Such as absorb a cero and turn it into a solid shield or something, how's that?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 08:26, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I guess I'll leave it then.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 08:32, July 20, 2011 (UTC) It does, although I'm trying to be subtle about it, instead of declaring it out loud like usual, ok, one hint, it has something to do with the number 10 (in Kanji form) on his gauntlet, and others.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 08:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok talk to you later, show us the end result when you can. :D[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice Work Mate :D[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 10:24, July 20, 2011 (UTC) That's really great for your first dragon, wanna go on chat?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 10:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) It's Claire Vaxus Bernadus.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 07:43, July 24, 2011 (UTC) on safebooru, they shorten it into http://safebooru.org/index.php?page=post&s=list&tags=claire_bernardus just plain claire bernardus. The link's there though, so you should be fine.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) No probs, anyways, go on chat. We can talk there =D[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:25, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Nice work mate, you wanna go on chat, that's the third time I've said that on your talk page, lol.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) This chat hates me, it won't work for me, sorry.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 10:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) No probs, here's the link to Midori.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 11:00, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Aha, too bad chat's been disabled, anyway. Really like Arendono's Ressurecion, nice ability you put there.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I know :( Anyways, how do you like Shirogane's Fullbring so far? I couldn't be bothered doing the two seperate fullbring, so I left it.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:51, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it is, but don't worry. His complete fullbring will have a few techniques, and I forgot to add the technique, I'll add it right now.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 08:56, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok no problem. But I love that part, Aizen's expression is priceless.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 09:41, July 29, 2011 (UTC)